


[podfic] What The Pig's Heart Wants

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Jealousy, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Kermit and Piggy's relationship has survived flirtations with Christopher Reeve, Brad Pitt, John Denver, and others, but can it withstand the interest from one Michael Fassbender?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] What The Pig's Heart Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What The Pig's Heart Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339334) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:03:53  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Mup_XMFC%20RPF%29%20_What%20The%20Pig%27s%20Heart%20Wants_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
